Fire in the Flesh
by 2B4EverUs
Summary: Once Spiderman meets the newest villain in NYC that just so happens to be made of fire, he might just end up giving his secret away. Meanwhile, his relationship with Gwen is still on thin-ice...what can he do to save it? (Takes place after the movie "The Amazing Spiderman-Man)
1. Chapter 1

**G: Okay...so here's our first story.**

**A: Yayyy! So enough of the talking! Lets get writing!**

**G: Cheesy much? Okay. Really. We are going to write now.**

**A: *Gasp* If I could shun you I would.**

**G: Okay, A. You do that.**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN SPIDER-MAN!**

* * *

Gwen's P.O.V

I walked down the hall, Peter's words were still echoing in my mind. Seeing him smiling out of the corner of my eye, a smirk played on my lips, "So what made you decide to break my dad's promise?"

His smile faltered, "I…wouldn't say I broke his promise," he reached up to scratch his neck, "I'll 'leave you out of it.' As in," he leaned in close to whisper in my ear, "my Spider-Man life."

_Well that's going to be harder than you think._

"Oh. Okay, I get it." I said winking at him.

"What? What do you mean by that?" his eyebrows furrowed, yet he was smiling at the same time.

"Nothing, Peter." I blew him off with a wave of my hand. After saying goodbye and turning away, I could still feel his eyes burning into my back. I turned back around to add, "And Peter? I can take care of myself."

I saw a hint of a smile on his face when I walked away.

* * *

Peter's P.O.V

I shut the door to the apartment I had lived in for so many years with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. _Uncle Ben_. He was dead because of me. I heaved a sigh; the guilt weighing down on me like 5,000 pounds on my shoulders.

Suddenly, sirens erupted in the distance. I knew I had to help. The police force could use it after the loss of Captain Stacy.

"So how was school?" I turned around to face Aunt May.

"It was good but I, um, have a lot of homework! I love you! Bye!" I said hurriedly as I rushed up the stairs. After slamming my bedroom door shut and slinging my backpack onto my bed, I pulled off my shirt, revealing the spandex suit. I had to hurry; the sirens were fading. "I'm going to be in here for a while! I have _so_ much homework!" I yelled down the stairs. Then I pried the small window open, and jumped.

Following the sirens, I eventually reached the scene; it was brutal; the cluster of police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks were surrounding one of the biggest buildings I had ever seen in New York City. And it was on fire, the flames were licking up the building, and billows of smoke spiraled high into the air. Once I reached the front of the building, I could see the horde of people surrounding the place, crying out in fear for their loved ones. Firefighters were desperately trying to put out the flames. The fire only seemed to grow stronger by the minute.

"Help! My wife is stuck! She can't get out!" I saw a man yelling at a fireman.

"Sir, there's nothing else we can do. The building's going to collapse any minute."

I dashed into the building without hesitation. Before I was inside, I swore I heard people yelling my name and saying that I would help. Oh God, help me. These people were counting on me. The scorching heat in the building was unbearable. It was hard to breath. I ran into every room I could find, scanning for survivors. Each breath I took burned my lungs, the smoke was painful.

Every turn I took and every hallway I followed took me deeper into the burning building. Everything was lit with an eerie orange glow. As I was scanning yet _another_ room, I saw an isolated fire…it didn't look like the rest. It was thin...but tall. It had more blue than the fire surrounding it too.

"Well, look who's come to the rescue." A voice cackled.

I looked all around, but saw no one, "Where are you?" my voice sounded raspy and I coughed violently.

"What do you mean?" the voice asked, "I'm all around you!" it shrieked.

The column of fire before me _rotated. _It started to take shape of a person, then it became a solid woman on fire. "Don't mind me Spider-Man, I'm just having some fun!" She quickly grasped my neck, her fingers burned my flesh. I tried to pry her fingers off, but my hands were only met with the same burning sensation. She slung me across the room with such force, that I landed painfully among the debris of broken furniture. I hit my head and at the same time pain exploded in my lower back. I could feel something slice through my suit and skin. I sprang back to my feet and raced towards her only to be knocked back down by a scorching ball of fire. "Don't even try! I'm not finished with you yet!" She hurtled another one at me with her other hand.

I was burned and blistered all over, several patches of my suit missing. I quickly shot some webs at her from being on the ground, only to see them disintegrate as they reached her. My eyes grew wide behind my mask in shock.

She cackled like a maniac, "The name's Blaze, Spider-Man. And there's nothing in your power you can do stop me!" With that, she disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

The building creaked loudly around me. _I need to save the people_. Gritting my teeth, I got to my feet and continued my search. Turning into another room, I saw the figure of a woman on the ground facing away from me; her fair hair against the ground reflected the orange glow of fire surrounding us. I rushed forward and scooped her up in my arms. Running throughout the burning building, I desperately tried to locate a safe exit. It seemed like the floor was tilting and my vision was growing fuzzy. After what seemed like an eternity of searching, I eventually found the door I had entered through. I hastily handed her to some paramedics waiting outside.

While coughing, I heard some firemen discussing how they hadn't heard from one of their men. I ran back inside and found the fireman passed out deep within the building along with another person. They were both unconscious. Groaning, I picked them both up and struggled back through the building. My entire body was protesting against every move I made; every smoke-filled breath that I took. Seeing the entrance through the creaking building ablaze with fire, I forced my weary legs to carry the three of us to it. I burst through the open door and handed the people in my arms to more waiting paramedics. I started coughing very violently and collapsed to my hands and knees due the constant dizziness. My coughing fit was so strong it started to hurt. After a while, I started to notice the crowd gathering around me through watering eyes.

"Help him!" a women was yelling at the unsure paramedics.

"No-" I started, but only led to another tremendous coughing fit. My head hurt. The crowd's worried glances above me made me feel pathetic. Gathering my last ounce of strength, I heaved myself to my feet with shaking arms. "I'm fine." I staggered forward, swaying a good bit. Numerous people reached out and steadied me. My vision started spinning and I put my head down slightly trying to stop it.

"You've been in that building for at least three hours!" someone was telling me.

_Was I in there for that long? Navigating through that enormous building must've taken longer than I thought. "_Oh, huh. Well that would ex-"

I was cut off by someone screaming. My head shot up instantly. There was still somebody inside. I started taking off again towards the flaming building, a fireman yelled out to me, "No! The building is going to collapse any minute!"

Ignoring him, I disappeared once again into the flames.

* * *

**G: I think Andrew Garfield is so cute. Right, A?**

**A: Oh Ya(: But if there was a contest to see who likes him most, you win.**

**G: Hehe. Oh, and Logan Lerman. They're my favorite actors...:D Guy actors anyway. Girl actors would happen to be Emma Stone and Anne Hathaway. So...yeah(:**

**A: Oh G...You and your actors! But on a new note... Let's stat a new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was so hot, it was almost like my mask was suffocating me. I let my senses lead me through the burning building. Flames kept spreading, though there wouldn't be any spots free of fire to spread _to_ for much longer. The ceiling was starting to crumble; the floor was too. The ground beneath my feet started to give way, and I leaped through a halfway opened door at the last second. The entire building was making creaking noises, the panic in me growing rapidly. It felt as if someone had set fire to me from the inside. I heard the scream again. The floor under my feet was starting to crumble again, and this time, I wasn't fast enough. I fell through the floor and landed on the level below with a thud.

I stayed there for a second, and decided to take off my mask considering I couldn't breath at all with it on anymore. I heaved myself up again as I heard the voice screaming again, "Help! Help me! Someone, please!" Following the cries for help, I found another woman. I sped over to her as fast as my legs would allow me.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw me, "S-Spiderman?" Her face glistened with sweat from the heat.

I coughed, "Yep." The building was shaking. The woman covered her face in pure terror as she realized that it was burning down completely.

"We're done. It's over." She said behind her hands.

"Not yet." I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the side of the room. Picking her up in my arms, I jumped through the window, braking the glass with my back so that she wasn't hurt. Gritting my teeth as she screamed bloody murder, I held her with one arm, twisted around in the air, and aimed a web at another building near the burning one. I climbed up to the flat roof and set her down. The building started creaking and falling in on itself. The people below had enough sense to move far away from the building earlier. You could barely tell they were all watching it anymore.

The building completely collapsed; the smoke and debris flew upwards from the impact with the ground. The fireman rushed forward again and squirted the flames with streams of violent water. The fire started dying down. I let out a breath that I hadn't even noticed I was holding.

"So...you're Spiderman?"

I turned around to face the woman, "In the...flesh." the words seemed to take a while to process in my mind before they actually came out of my mouth.

"But you're...so much younger that I thought you would be..."

I laughed, "I figured...you would...say that." I paused for a moment, "Do you need me to...drop you off somewhere...?" I asked uncertainly. _What was I supposed to say?_

"Um...just here would be good. The fire is just about out anyway." She said glancing over the roof and at the ground below. She looked at me funny, then her gaze softened, "Actually, I'll-" she coughed, "-just take the stairs." She pointed at the door to the stairs. Then she gave me a grateful smile, "Thank you. So much." And with that she was gone.

I felt as if I were in a dream; none of that was truly happening. My world felt as if I wasn't entirely in my body, and I was partly watching me from someone else's perspective. The ground beneath my feet kept moving...and everything before my eyes swayed. I had a headache and my back hurt too. All of a sudden I realized I was swinging. _Since when was I swinging...?_ I kept hitting walls in my groggy state. I fell onto another fire escape._ Come on...come...on. Not that much farther._ My body protested as I heaved myself up again. My muscles were burning like fire...isn't that ironic? I was pretty much on autopilot until I found myself standing on the roof of my apartment; I had left my bedroom window unlocked so that I could sneak back into the house without Aunt May noticing.

As I made my way over to the window, my legs shook with effort. Using every last drop of strength, I pushed the window open and slid through. I locked it as I shut the window gently. Once my numb legs led me over to the bed, I collapsed onto it. The world was sane again once my eyes closed, and I was granted sleep.

* * *

**G: Short chapter. But hey-whatever. Sorry.(:**

**A: Thanks for all our reviews telling us to continue writing!**

**G: It makes us want to keep writing! Well...duh. Pfft. I didn't just say that! XD What are you talking about?**


	3. Chapter 3

Aunt May's P.O.V

_Where the hell was Peter Parker?! I hadn't heard a peep from his room. _"Peter! I said dinner was ready!" I had to repeat myself in hopes of him answering the second time. "PETER PARKER!" I waited...silence was the only thing that followed. If he was going to give me the silent treatment, he was going to get in trouble for sure. I stormed up the stairs with such force the picture frames started to shake. I knocked on his door, "PETER PARKER!"

Silence.

I heard an almost silent moan. I knocked again; softer this time, "Peter, honey? Are you okay?" _Was he asleep? _The door was locked, so I went across the hall to pull a key to every door in the house out of my dresser. Calmly walking back to Peter's bedroom door, I inserted the key into the lock on the doorknob. Gently pushing on the door, I peered into the dark room. The moonlight that shone through his window casted an eerie glow that fell onto his bed. I slowly made my way over to my sleeping nephew._ What...what was he wearing? It looked like he was wearing a...a skin-tight...suit..._ I stopped once I was right at his bedside; his face was turned away from me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I recognized the suit he was wearing. I noticed his battered form as well. My hand flew to my mouth as I let out a startled gasp. I had always wondered why he had acted so..._strange_ when people who disapproved of him were being shown on the television. And why he came home so late at night so hurt. Peter Parker-_my Peter_-was Spiderman.


End file.
